


Alien

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Alien

Clint sat cross-legged on the motel bed while he waited for Phil to get out of the shower; while he waited, he read the TOP SECRET S.H.I.E.L.D. file on the screen in front of him; he couldn't help, but laugh at the repetitive use of the word alien; it was pretty damned funny that first his husband had to babysit a billionaire Super Hero and then the Viking god turned out to be an alien prince--you really can't make this shit up, he thought.


End file.
